an Icy affair
by Kai-Lloyd-lover17
Summary: so yes GrayxNatsu Fairy tail love this show. I don't know how many chapters this will be it depends on how much you guys like it. now this story is formatted correctly im not lazy this time lol. right now each chapter is about six pages or so. enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so it me again just posted that other story so if you like it let me know and please no more spanish ugh i dropped that class last year god:{. Ok so Fairytail who else ships Natsu and Gray just me ok well here is a story, also i'm going to make something's up that aren't in the show like no phones and the book from Ur. -Kai**

**Also i read a NatsuxGray fic and i thought the story was cool so i will be using some of the same ideas as it but the writer hasn't finished it yet so you know i'm not going to copy the story just use aspects of it.**

Gray's POV

Just another day at Fairy Tail, i walked through the doors to the guild to see everyone in a circle. Mirajane what's going on please inform me.

"Oh moring Gray we are having a team battle right now but Natsu's team is missing a wizard" she said in her high pitch voice. Of course on Natsu's there is him Lucy and Erza but on the other team it's Sting,Rufu, Cana and Elfman. This seems fair. Ice summon i put my two hands together to make the magic circle. Ice summon spear, HAPPY. I chucked the ice spear at him and he went down pretty quick i walked over to the blue cat. HAPPY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY TEAM IS FIGHTING.

"Aye sorry Gray me and Natsu left to find you but we don't know where your house is" the blue cat said. I sighed fine that's enough reason. Hey Natsu need some help? I walked into the circle of people

"Wow Gray's here this just got better" the crowd said. Erza used what i call her keen eye to stare me down.

"Your late" she said as she tried to grab my collar.

"GRAY YOUR SHIRT" Lucy yelped. Hey it was going to come off anyways.

"Nice of you to make it i couldn't find your place this morning" Natsu said. Yeah i herd sorry about that. Natsu put his arm around me.

"Ready to fight buddy?" he said, hell yeah. Ice summon ice gun i chanted quietly as Erza and Natsu already had started to fight. I aimed the gun and shot it at Cana. Lucy you going to bow this one out?

"Hell no" she said as she snapped her whip.

"Aye guys i'm starting to feel sleepy" Happy said as he fell out of the air.

"Me too oh no" Natsu said as he fell on top of me.

"Whats going on?" Erza said as she fell to the ground. Then i did too….

Ten minutes later

Ugh my head

"Aye"

So did anyone get know what happend?

"Ummm Gray?" Lucy said as she got up. Yeah?

"Why is Natsu on you, you two look like a couple" she said.

"Aye that's true" Happy said. I looked down he is laying on my lap sleeping arms around my waist and everything. He looked kinda cute this way. He actually had on normal clothes on, well he had his scarf but he never takes that off. He has on jeans and a orange tee shirt. I have on cargo shorts and a black tee. Oh shit he's heavy can someone help me get this lug off of me?

"Na you two look comfy" Erza said. WHAT YOU TOO JUST HELP COME ON.

"Oh come on Gray are you that weak" Romeo taunted. Hey Pipsqueak help me out please, he laughed. lucy laughed too and grabbed happy's tail. She whipped him around a few times like a lasso and flung him and Natsu knocking me over in the process. LUCY NOT HELPFUL.

"Sorry" she laughed. Does anyone know were Natsu lives?

" my cards tell me Gray your going to have a fateful encounter today" Cana said.

"No" everyone said to me when I asked if anyone knew where Natsu lives. Great i sighed i guess i'll have to take him back to my pad then and deal with this "fateful encounter" so does anyone know what happened?

MiraJane said "i don't know maybe gramps had someone cast a sleep spell so everyone would stop fighting". Hey Lucy help me get up please ill do something about Natsu. She happily agree and help me get up. Natsu let go of my waist but he is still out cold. I put him on my back like a piggy back.

"And the married couple is off" MiraJane said laughing. OI NOT TRUE. everyone laughed, gramps came into the hall, his jaw dropped.

"Do we finally have some romance in the guild?" he said. I blushed GRAMPS NO. everyone starting yelling and shouting. Lisanna put her hand on my back "hey ill make a path for you guys to get out of here" she said as she grabbed my hand and took me to the back door of the backroom, it was also the bathroom. Through all the commotion i managed to slip out of the guild, thanks to Lisanna.

"So where you going Graaay?" Lucy and happy said as they ran up behind me. Uhhh well im going to let this one rest at my house because i don't know where he lives.

"Yeah i don't know where he lives either i think he just stays at inns he has enough cash" Lucy said.

"As his companion i can't tell you where he lives sorry" Happy said. But why?

"Aye, im done talking". Fine well i'm going home you guys don't have to follow. Lucy sighed. "Fine i guess i'll go home it's kinda early no later than noon but i guess i'll find something to do".

"Aye, i'm going to go with you Gray i want to look after Natsu i can't believe this spell is still affecting him" happy said as he walked behind me. I'm still mad i didn't get to fight, and that you guys didn't tell me the day before.

"Well sorry bout that the fight started earlier this morning you should gotten there sooner".

The three friends walked on a path in Magnolia, people thought it was weird that this one boy was carrying the other in his back but others thought it is cute. Natsu is still out cold and Happy is poking him trying to get Natsu up. Slowly but surely this is driving Me crazy. The three left the city part and took a dirt road to get to the ice wizards house.

"Gray i'm hungry do you have food at your place?" happy said. Yeah i do but i'm not the best cook, can't Natsu cook?  
"I think but he is still ASLEEP GET UP" Happy yelled as he kick the sleeping boy. Well we are here what do you think?

"Wow it's nicer than i first thought" Happy said. My house isn't that big. It's a small one bedroom one bathroom, the cottage is in the coldest part of town.

"Of course there is snow it's so cold" the blue cat complained. Yeah duh its not even that cold.

"Umm gray where is your shirt?"

Ah damn when did i take it off. It doesnt matter im home so i can take off my pants too. I laughed.

Happy i have a pond in my backyard its not fully frozen over and there are some good fish in there. Before i new it he took my fishing rod and started to fish. It took me twice as long to get home carrying Natsu. I laid him down in my bed and put the covers over him. I started to read a book that Ur left for me. Before i new it happy came back with three fish pretty good sized to. About three hours past.

He ate them right in front of my face, wow how nice happy didn't even think about sharing huh?

"Hey its my fish i can do what i want with then" the cat said.

"Hey look gray the sun is setting what time is it?". It's six thirty so i know your not hungry but u should eat something.

"Has Natsu woken up yet?" Happy asked. Sadly no but his body is warming up so that might mean something. Happy seemed tired, hey happy maybe you should take a nap you know you look tired from the fishing.

"Yeah i'm just going to take a nap on the couch **snore noises here**". Ok he is out cold, nice. I did nothing today damn. I picked up my phone and texted Lucy my address if she wants to come over tomorrow. I went to my fridge and took out the cooked chicken i had last night. I ate the rest of it, ah that hit the spot. Hey my clothes are back on weird oh well. I picked up happy and brought him into my room it's only seven but my bed seems so comfy. Oh right Natsu is in my bed. I started to pet happy i didn't know he purred. Oh well i took of my shirt and changed into sweatpants and got under the cover next to Natsu. Happy started to wake up. I layed down and as soon as i did Natsu wrapped his arms and legs around me. I don't think he knows what he's doing. I kissed his forehead and wondered if he likes me the way i do. People think we hate each other but he stopped me from using Iced Shell twice. He really saved my life. And we use to share a bed when we were younger so. We still argue but deep down we are really close i think. He is breathing normally now and is smiling that's new. I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"AYE" happy said as he fainted. Oh well…

The next morning

Natsu's POV

Where am i and why im i kinda cold. I started to open my eyes, i can here Happy's perring where am i tho? Happy are we home?

"Aye it seems like it" he said. I'm in bed with someone, i open my eyes fully to see that im leached on to Gray. but i'm ok with it to be honest i've kinda always like Gray but i could never tell him wait i don't have a shirt on did i get hurt? This is kinda nice being in someone else's bed sleeping with them. It's nice and it's even better that it's Gray. i think Gray is still asleep but i don't want to find out. For an ice wizard he is pretty warm, i sighed this is kinda nice i could get use to this.

"Oh you woke up sorry we had to share a bed i didn't want you sleeping on the coach you could catch a cold. So i put you here with me" Gray said smiling. Well thanks what even happened yesterday i remember us about to fight then i was out cold.

"Your guess is as good as mine Natsu" Gray said. I laughed and held on tighter to the ice wizard, he smells really nice. So what time is it i remember that lucy wanted to take a job should we head to the guild and take the job.

"Yeah i guess we should pyro" Gray said. WHAT YOU CALL ME?

"Calm down didn't mean to offend you" Gray said. I took my arms off Gray, sorry didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable last night with my arms around you like that.

"Oh it's fine i guess that sleep spell really hit you hard". Yeah i guess it's pretty annoying. Have you seen happy?

"Yeah he is in between us sleeping soundly" Gray said petting him. I started to wake the blue cat, hey happy get up come on.

"Aye let me sleep this spot is so nice" he said drowsily. Hey Gray got any fish?

"Yeah i have a pond in my backyard that happy fished in yesterday, but u saved him a huge mackerel"

"I HERD FISH" the cat said as he jumped out of bed. Hey did you bring my normal clothes?

"Aye i ran back to our place to get you them and your scarf is on the kitchen counter" Happy said seeming more awake. Thanks pal.

"You got it" Happy said. Lucy called Gray.

"Hey Gray is Natsu up yet?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah he is up so did you pick out a job, and did Erza approve?" Gray responded on the phone. I took off my shirt and put on my vest then the rest of my outfit, Gray put lucy on speaker and did the same.

"So it's a kill quest that's nice, what are we killing?" Gray asked

"Oh yeah it's a huge demon that's terrorizing a town the pay is four milling jewels" Lucy said. Damn thats alot of money is this and s class quest?

"You got it Natsu, and nice to see you up again Gray really didn't want to bring you home with him but me and Erza forced him" Lucy said laughing.

Yeah Lucy it really wasn't that bad, his house is absurdly cold tho.

"Shut up fireface" Gray said seeming mad. We laughed and Gray put his arm back around me. A pink blush appeared on my face, well Lucy we will be at the guild soon so wait for us ok.

"Yeah i can't do this quest with you guys" she said laughing. Gray hung up the phone.

"You know Natsu i have a weird feeling about this quest don't you?". You know Gray i agree for an s class quest this seems to easy. Erza could take this thing on by herself , oh well. Hey Gray my house kinda didn't age well over the seven years we were stuck on that island i'm surprised your house is still in this good shape.

"Yeah im kinda surprised to i didn't think i would of held up." gray said. So can i stay with you until my house is fixed i had about three million jewels saved in a box in my house. So i'm fixing my house up it's going to take about three weeks. I still have about 300,000 jewels left so i'm good for a while.

"Wow Natsu i didn't know you saved up that much money over the years" Gray said. Yeah i just didn't want to lose my house, i laughed and put my hands behind my head.

"Well i don't mind you staying here with me at all, happy can stay too for all i care". You know Gray as much as we fight i think your the only one who makes me smile the most. Clearly that comment took him by storm because he walked up to me and hugged me.

Gray's POV  
You know Natsu i have to agree with your comment your the only one who makes me smile too. So can i ask you something?

"Yeah go for it?". Ok well here i go, so are you gay?

Natsu jaw dropped and he laughed.

"I was hoping you were going to ask me out, but oh well" Natsu said laughing. Well i was going but i wanted to make sure you liked guys first geez don't be so cold.

"Wow says you the ice mage". We started to argue like normal but this time is was ok because we didn't take offense to anything we were saying. Oh shit look at the time we are going to be late to the guildhall Lucy and Erza are waiting for us.

"Yeah sorry, also just want to make this clear we are dating right?" Natsu asked. I laughed yeah i guess so, just to be clear can we keep this a secret i don't want Juvia finding out it would crush her.

"Fine that works for me i don't care i really don't want people finding out either". Natsu layed down back on my bed i walked to the kitchen should we eat at the guildhall i don't have much food. Natsu agreed with me, i picked up his scarf for the counter. Wow i've never held this before it must have so much vale to you.

"Yeah igneel gave it to me". I wrapped it around natsu's neck, he looks so good in it. I kissed him on the lips, Natsu lips are super warm kinda like his body.**knock knock**. I'll be right there i said as i broke the kiss, i ran to the door ERZA LUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. Wendy poked her head out from behind them, oh you guys are late so you came to get you get it.

"Umm Gray why is Natsu laying on your bed?" Wendy asked.

"Carla when did you get here?" Happy asked seeming clueless.

"I just got here what do you think" she said back to him. Ok ok so are we going on this mission or no.

"Yes but you and Natsu are late so we came to get you, oh yeah the train for onibus leaves in ten so we need to go" Erza said. Crap we need to go Natsu come on i ran into my room and grabbed Natsu's hand and lugged him outside.

"Uhh Gray i don't want to go in a train please don't make me" the pink haired boy complained. Do you want 800,000 jewels huh?

"Ugh yeah i do" Natsu said. It will be fine don't worry about it. And Weny this is your first S class quest right?

"Umm yeah it is we can only do this because Erza is coming with us right?" she asked.

"Of course child it's like you didn't hear what our master had to say" Carla said. Ok ok we are going to be late. The seven of us ran as fast as they could to get to the station.

"Oh my god we just made it, my delicate skin is rough now from all the time s Natsu tripped me on the way here" Lucy complained. Well not my fault Lucy you should of not ran behind natsu then. **stomach growls**

"Oh man me and Gray didn't get to eat breakfast i'm so hungry" Natsu complained. Yeah i wish we didn't wake up late.

"Are you implying you woke up at the same time" Wendy asked. Yeah we did i don't see the issue here.

"Oh i get you Wendy, there was no pillows or blankets on your couch Gray so where did Natsu sleep?" Erza asked . oh i put the blankets and pillows back in the closet duh don't assume things.

"Uhh thats not true they ahhhhh" happy said as i sung him around a few times. Everyone looked confused.

"Oh well lets get on the train it's about to leave" Erza said as she picked up Natsu because he was hugging a pole and tossed him in the train. The rest of us followed, so this train ride should be about a half an hour.

"Oh end me now thats so long" Natsu said being overdramatic. We all got into our cart and sat down, we gave Natsu the window seat so if he has to blow chunks it can be outside. As soon as the train started Natsu start to feel sick, he rested his head and some of his body on my legs. I felt bad for him because that spell Wendy use to use on him he like became immune to it. Everyone was deep in conversation with each other they didn't notice i was fiddling with Natsu hair and trying to make him feel better. Between stops he flashed smiles at me so it is worth it. I don't think anyone notice what i'm doing.

"God Natsu your so sad it's a train how can you get so sick?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know oh god" the pink haired boy finally got to the stop and we all got off the train.

Hours later after the quest it's around 7:30 at night and everyone on the quest just got back to the guildhall


	2. chapter 2

Gray's POV

"Damn that was hard wasn't it guys" Natsu said. I agreed with him.

"So Natsu what are we going to do with this money?" Happy asked him. He shrugged and rambled on about food. Me Natsu Erza Lucy Wendy and the two cats finally got back to the guildhall and everyone was dead silent when we walked in.

"OH MY GOD THEY COMPLETED ANOTHER S CLASS QUEST" everyone yelled. Romeo walked up to us.

"Hey Natsu Gray and i come with you next time you do an S class quest?" he asked. His dad spit out his beer.

"Hell no you can't" Romeo's dad yelled from across the guild. I laughed, it seems Natsu you have and admirer.

"Yeah i guess you can come as long as you stay back and watch" Natsu said. Erza nodded in agreement.

"NATSU YOU MADE IT BACK OK" lisanna said as she jumped into Natsu arms.

Natsu's POV

Hey lisanna where you really that scared that we wouldn't make it back.

She nodded "im always worried S class quests are no joke". Well we are fine and the five of us are 800,000 jewels richer now. Her jaw dropped.

"Geez thats alot of money" she said in aww. lisanna went back behind the bar with Mira. Me, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy sat at the bar while Happy and Carla caught up with lily.

"So how was the quest guys?" Mira asked us. Oh you know hard but defeating Hades was a lot harder.

"Yeah it was nothing like the fighting we did on that island" Gray said. Mira slid four mugs full of beer over to me, Gray, Lucy and Erza. and she gave Wendy some juice or something i don't know. We all cheers the drinks, TO THE STRONGEST TEAM IN FAIRYTAIL.

"CHEERS" the other four said. We all downed the drinks, hey Mira and i get some food please?

"Yeah i'm assuming beef and mashed potatoes?" she asked. Right on the money. I smiled as she brought out the food. With in minutes i finished all of it and feel stuffed. Ahh that hit the spot.

"So Natsu i herd your fixing your house up?" Lucy asked. Yeah i am i saved up like a lot of money over the years of working here and yeah.

"So where are you staying while your house is under construction?" Erza asked. She also was very hungry and scarfed down a plate of food.

"I'm letting him stay at my place, with rent of course" Gray said. I rolled my eyes, yup it sad to say but it's true.

"What you say i can kick you out if you want?" , yeah that's fine with me grrr want to fight.

Wendy's POV

Oh great here they go again, do they ever stop fighting?". Erza and Lucy shook their heads.

"Requip" Erza walked over to the fighting boys and smacked them both in her Morning Star Armor.

"TAKE THIS OUTSIDE WHY DON'T YOU" she yelled. I laughed you know she is the only one i can think of who can stop them fighting.

"Yeah it is impressive you know" Lucy said. "Well guys i'm out i need to head home" Lucy said as she finished her beer. Ok bye Lucy see you tomorrow. She waved by to me and Erza. me and Carla should leave too. We waved by to everyone, by master, i waved to the older man and left the hall.

Gray's POV

I think me and this flame brain will leave too see you guys later. We waved bye. Happy said earlier that he and the other cats are going to visit the other Exceed.

"Hey don't kill each other i'm not afraid to come over and stop you two" Erza said scary as ever.

"Aye" me and Natsu said as we ran from the guild. My hand grazed Natsu's and he grabbed it.

"Hey Gray i have to say thanks for helping me on the train earlier i like laying on your lap. And it was cute how you played with my hair." Natsu said smiling. Yeah i don't mind you can lay on my lap anytime. I blushed, hey Natsu i think people are staring again. You think i care?

"No it's probably because you don't have your shirt on" Natsu said, i laughed and put it back on. There better?

"No because i like looking at your body but at least people will stop staring". I laughed and Natsu gripped my hand tighter. Hey you ok?

"Yeah i'll be ok i'm like just really tired. The mission we took is taking its toll on me". I get it well we are almost home you can right to bed it you want? Natsu nodded and rested his head on my arm. It's frustrating i'm older and taller but i know he is more powerful than me, i mean he is a dragon slayer.

I picked the dragon slayer up in my arms are carried him back to my house. The walk only took about ten more minutes so it wasn't that bad. And Natsu really isn't that heavy i kinda over did it when he fell on me from the sleeping spell. As soon as i opened the door to my house Natsu had a smile on his face. I laid him down on my bed and started a bath.

Hey i'm going to take a bath you want to join me?

"Only if the water is above 80 degrees". Fine this time you can get what you want, but only if you let me do something to you later ok? I winked at him but i don't think he got the message. He sighed "yeah fine i'll make that deal i need a warm bath right now" Natsu said as he stripped. Wow that's my thing, we laughed he took of his weird vest shirt? I've always been confused about who to call it, it has no sleeve on his right arm but it's a long sleeve shirt on the other side. And to make things worse it's like a trench coat because it goes down past his waist.

"Hey you seem deep in thought care to fill me in?" Natsu asked. I sighed not really it's nothing. It seems i'm already in my boxers.

"Yeah your stripping problem has become great for me now i get to look at you when ever i want". I laughed and helped him take off his vest thing. Of course he had on orange boxers. We both took off our boxers and got into the tub, he casually smiled and laid back into my arms in the tub.

"Ah this is nice" he said as he loud out a breath of relief. I put my arms firmly around him and started to mess with his hair again. He turned around and pressed his lips against mine. I willingly opened my mouth to invite him in. i let his tongue enter and its flaming hot like the rest of his body. He moaned as the kiss got deeper, we broke apart and he attacked my neck leaving a huge bruise right under my shirt line. Hey Natsu people will be able to see that you know.

"Yeah i know thats why i put it there, i want people to know that your mine but indirectly". Wow that's kinda smart you know, he blushed bright red. I gave Natsu three hickies right on his neck so everyone can see them.

"Nice try i wear a scarf always" he said smiling. damn. I grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his back and hair, then my own. So Natsu i've heard that you have been teaching little Romeo.

"Yeah i have it's cool that he uses fire magic too, but he uses all types. Because he uses so many none of them will ever be as powerful as mine but someday he might be more just as powerful as me". Wow you sound like an old man. Natsu splashed me. He reminds you of yourself doesn't he?

"Yeah that's what scares he". Its ok i'm assuming he is will be just as powerful as Wendy soon.

"Na she is a dragon slayer i doubt it". Are they the same age?

"Yeah Wendy is 12 not counting the seven years and Romeo is 13" Natsu said. I just can't believe that your a teacher it's weird.

"Na i kinda like it". It's also weird that you me Lucy and Erza are all 18 time has really gone by fast" Natsu said as he kissed me again. Yeah your right your birthday was in july right?

"Nailed it". Yeah yeah, so my skin is getting all wrinkly can we get out of the bath Natsu?

"Fine we can get out". I grabbed Natsu hand and he pulled me into a hug. Hey your my personal dryer this is nice.

"Yah i know im pretty nice" Natsu bragged. Once we dried off we put our boxers back on and got into bed.

"Gray how is your bed so cold?" Natsu asked me. I duh no is it a problem? The dragon slayer shook his head.

"Na it's not a problem it just makes me want to hold onto you tighter". God why do i love this boy? Hey Natsu if this goes public what are you going to do?

"I don't care my only problem is Juvia i hate when she goes all lovey dovey on you it pisses me off". Ah are you jealous? At that remark Natsu dug his head into my check.

"No it's just not fair i'm dating you she shouldn't be hitting on you" Natsu complained. I get it if you want i can ask her to stop.

"You would do that for me?" the smaller boy asked. Of course why wouldn't i? And before i knew it Natsu's lips pressed up against mine. He opened his mouthing waiting for my tounge and the kiss got rough. He moaned when i slowly started to move my hand down his body and slide his hands under my boxers.

"Hey Gray do you have neighbors? Cuz his might get loud" Natsu asked? Well i have a neighbor to the left but i have some land to seperate us. He is nice and all and gives me fresh eggs his wife is even nicer.

"Oh ok so i we can be kinda loud, only if you want to take it there" Natsu said blushing. I duh know maybe it depends on how bad you want it. Natsu crawled on top of me and made hickey on my shirt line. Dude stop people are going to see.

"Yeah i know" he said. He grinded his hips against my groin, i moaned. Damn he is serious about all this. Hey Natsu just saying i dont have the proper things have sex tonight sorry.

"Yeah i kinda figured" he sighed and laid next to me in bed. I the tub i got a glimpse of how big you are and holy shit man". Yeah i know can you handle ten inches?

"God i hope so it's going to feel so damn nice" he said. Well if you want we can go raw tonight and no lube but it's up to you. The dragon slayers eyes lit up.

"Yeah i'm down if you are, and i'm sure you have lube somewhere in here right?". I opened my bedside table, ah there is some here but its orange flavored is that ok?

"Hey Gray lube is lube we can take what we get". Your right sorry, i rolled on top of the fire mage and kissed him. You ready?

"Hell yeah i even cleaned myself out in the tube". Yeah i saw i just didn't point it out Natsu slowly took off his boxers, its funny he is already hard. Hey Natsu make me hard please.

"As you wish" he said as he got on all fours on the bed and spread his ass. That made my dick instantly hard. I took the bottle of lube and put some on my middle finger, i grabbed Natsu by the waist so he was sitting on me. I'm going to stretch you if thats ok with you

"Yeah just please be gentle i'm kinda sensitive down there" , ok i will i promise. I put my middle finger at the entrance of his ass and started to insert it. I pushed my finger in a bit more, you ok?

"Yup just feels kinda weird but it doesn't hurt" Natsu said as i started to move my finger a bit more. I thrusted the finger in and out of his ass, ok i'm going to put a second in if thats ok with. He nodded his head and put his arms around me and moaned my name when i put the second finger in. i started to scissor my fingers in him, he moaned my name in pleasure. I took out my fingers and applied more lube.

"Hey Gray you hit a spot earlier and it felt great can you try for that again" Natsu asked. Yeah i'll try, now i'm going to put it in you. Loosen up this will feel great ok.

"Ok i'll try to relax" Natsu said taking deep breaths . I put a lot of lube on my dick, Ready?

"Yeah lets do this". I inserted the tip of my penis into Natsu ass.

he moaned "shit your big". i laughed and put my hand in his hair. I pushed in a bit more.

"oww it hurts"

I know i know just relax it will feel really good in a second. He asked me to stop so i did, he adjusted to my size it took a bit.

"Ok push in a little more" he said. I happily agreed and pushed in all ten inches.

"Ahhhhh ohhh that feels good" Natsu moaned as i stop so he could adjust again. You ok?

"Yeah im fine you can move now" he said. I took my dick out half way and slammed back into the dragon slayer. he moaned i hit his P spot. Ahh damn you good tight Natsu i said to try to calm down. He nodded his head, i took my dick fully out of him and took off the condom.

"What was that for?"

Well i want to come in you if that's ok.

"Will it feel good?" Natsu asked blushing

With me doing it hell yeah.

"Then im game". I put more lube on my now raw cock and slammed it back into him and started to go faster. I pulled in and out and in and out leaving a huge hole in Natsu ass. I picked Him up and i had Natsu riding me. He on my lap as i slam my cock in and out of natsu. He grabbed my hair and kissed me.

"Damn Gray why are you so good at this?" Natsu asked me. I duh know why are you so fucking tight?

"Because this is my first time" he moaned. Well are you enjoying it?

Damn Natsu Your good at this your ass is so tight and nice.

"Thanks your really good at this too my ice wizard" he moaned. I patted his head and kissed him. I grabbed his cock and started to pump it, i think that put him in even more pleasure i could see it in his face, and his ass isn't as tight. So does it feel good?

"Yeah really good every time you hit that spot it feels so good" he said yelling. Yeah i'm trying to hit it, i slammed my cock in and out as he rides me. He is fully hard, his dick is so small compared to mine it almosts makes me laugh. Damn your tiny Natsu.

He blushed "shut up"

"Ah im close" he moaned. Yeah me too just a little more, a few more thrusts and kisses... Ahhh

"Ahh"

I came right in his ass, i filled his ass with my liquid he moaned one last time as i slammed into him one more time. I could see that put him over the edge. He came all over my chest. I took it out of him and his ass sprayed cum he moaned one last time.

"Man i can barely walk GRAY THAT'S YOUR FAULT" he yelled seeming tired. Yeah sorry about that i tried to be gentle.

"That's not the problem you where your just huge", i grabbed are boxers and put them back on.

"I'm so glad happy isn't here that would've been weird" Natsu said laughing. Yeah that would of sucked. Natsu tried to get up but fell back on the bed.

"Guess i'm a little sore already haha" he said blushing. Here let me help, i picked him up and held him in my arms. So kitchen i'm assuming is where you wanted to go. Ne nodded in agreement. I walked in the kitchen and i grabbed his scarf from off the table and tied it around his waist.

Damn you always find a way to wear that thing it's kinda cute.

"Like i said Igneel got it for me so it means alot to me" the dragon slayer said. I got him a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Hey think you can put me down don't want to spill this all over the place". Yeah sorry, he stumbled behind me and drank some of the water. He handed it back to me and i put it on the bedside table. I pulled him in bed and kissed him one last time before falling asleep.

The next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes started to open but the sun is too bright. Hey Natsu? You up?

"I am now" the fire wizard groaned. I sighed sorry didn't mean to wake you up. He smiled at me and unwrapped himself from my body. God why are you so good looking?

"I don't know why are you good at pipping the cream" Natsu said, that made my head blow steam. Why did you have to say it that way. Maybe we should get dressed and head to the guildhall soon.

"Yeah we should but i don't want to leave your warmth" Natsu complained, i get it but still. I sat up in bed and put shirt on, Natsu did the same.

"Hey Gray i need to run to my house for a bit you should head to the guild and find us a job, please make sure that Lucy Erza and Wendy approve" Natsu said as he got fully dressed. Yeah sure i can do that just make sure you get home ok, he laughed and nodded his head. I pecked his cheek and he ran out the door. I made my bed ate breakfast and brushed my teeth, ok all ready for today. I took out my phone and texted Lucy hey i'm going to pick out a job for out team to do meet me at the guildhall in ten. She responded back saying she is already there and will start looking.

I locked my house and started to walk to the guild, my neighbor was out in her yard.

"Hello deary you and your friend were up late last night" she said smiling. My face went hot red, im sorry mame i hope we were to loud.

"No you guys were fine, want to tell me your girlfriends name so if i make you guys anything i can address it to you both" she asked. Uhh, sure his name is Natsu.

"Oh so its a boy how cute, hey Gray take care of him you seem like a good kid" she as she walked back into her small house. My Neighbor, her name is Mabel she lost her husband about two years ago. I was still on that hellish island so i couldn't help her out. I sighed and walked down the street. I wonder what Natsu needed to get at his house and i wonder when his house is going to get repaired. Ohh sorry, i bumped into someone, oh hey Juvia what are you doing in this part of town.

"Oh morning darling, i heard there is a new bakery around here so i came to, OH MY GOD WHAT IS ON YOUR NECK" the water wizard yelled. Natsu left a hickey there last night i totally forgot damn, oh Juvia is just a bruise i was training with someone yesterday.

"Gray darling it looks like a hickey ARE YOU WITH SOMEONE" she said as she fainted. I picked her up and put her on the closest bench and booked it out of the area. I ran as fast as i could to the guildhall.I pulled open the doors and walked in nonchalantly, i pulled up a bar stool and sat at the bar.

"Man you look beat did you sleep ok?"Mira asked me. Yeah i slept great just ran into someone i don't want to deal with this early in the morning.

"Yeah i can tell you got a good night sleep what's on your neck?" Mira asked as she pulled on the collar of my shirt. Mira come on.

She laughed "so who is the lucky one?". I'd rather not say right now.

"Ok well i hope you introduce em to me soon" Mira as as she slide another beer down to Cana. i walked into the store room to use the bathroom i Natsu walked in through the backdoor. Hey

"Hey"

So did you get what you needed?

"Yeah i did" natsu said. He walked towards me and embraced me in a hug.

I heard whistling so i grabbed Natsu and pulled him in the stall. With the pull Natsu moaned a bit.

"Gray, are you busy" she said as she laughed. YEAH MIRA I AM. did you have to come in here right now?

"No put i heard your voice and thought your lover might be here so i came in, now that i know this person in the guild it will make things easier for me" Mira said in her high pitched voice. Ugh can you get out please.

"Ok Lover boy want me to lock the door?"

That won't be necessary Mira come one. She left the back room and i unpinned Natsu. He laughed "that was fun wasn't it?" yeah i guess

"Wow, when did this get exciting ?" Natsu teased, reaching down to run his hand along my impressive six-pack. But I caught His hand in his just before he touched me, startling Natsu.

When natsu looked into my eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost a moment, Natsu thought maybe i was angry, but before he could ponder it further, i yanked him and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Natsu responded immediately, surprising himself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than i could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Natsu opened His mouth with a low moan.

"Hey i thought we dont do this in public?" Natsu asked looking into my eyes. Yeah but we are here so why not.

"Just letting you know i'm going to leave this room and go around to the front" Natsu said smiling. Sure i'll meet you at our normal table.

"Ok" he winked at me as we left the stall. I laughed as he left the guildhall, and i walked out of the store room. Mira looked at me and smirked. I sat back at the bar, what are you laughing at?

"Oh you know you've got a lover and i think i might know who" Mira said quietly in my ear. My face flushed red.

"HEY EVERYONE" Natsu yelled as he walked into the guildhall. Your late we were supposed to leave on a job an hour ago.

"What was that ice face, you want to fight?" Natsu said seeming angry.

"Kids cool it, it's too damn early in the morning to be fight" Gramps said as he chugged a beer.

"SAYS YOU YOUR DRINKING!" me and Natsu said in sync.

"God gramps your turning into Cana" Natsu said, i laughed at the remark.

"Na Gramps can't hold nearly as much liquor as me" Cana said trying to sit up right. Natsu sat next to me at the bar and ordered breakfast. Mira walked out with a plate of food and put it in front of Natsu.

"You guys can stop acting like you hate each other i saw your scarf in the stall Natsu hehehe" Mira smirked.

"WHAT" me and Natsu yelled in unison.

"Yeah Natsu your scarf was hanging out of the stall when you and G"

" OK OK SHUT UP MIRA" Natsu said clearly flustered. I sighed, fine Mira you can't tell anyone ok, please.

"Oh i'll only tell Lizana because she should know" Mira said while sliding more beers to Cana and Gramps. Fine that's ok lizana will understand. Natsu put his head in his hands , and groaned.

Natsu's POV

"Natsu cheer up its fine its not like people will fully care" Gray said smiling at me. Yeah i know but i just don't want the word to get out. Gray agreed with me, Gray, i laughed your shirtless and all the hickeys are showing.

"Gahhhh" he yelped looking for his shirt.

"Gray darling i'm here, OH MY GOD YOU HAVE MORE THEN JUST ON YOUR NECK" Juvia yelped and fainted again. I laughed and finished up my breakfast, Mira tossed Gray a shirt and he quickly put it on. Hey lover boy cover up.

"Natsu shut up grrr" Gray growled at me.

"Ok boys take this outside" Levy said.

"Hey come on it's always fun to see them fight" gajeel said. He pulled Levy into a hug, she madly blushed.

"Wow all the couples are here today this is great" Mira said.

"Umm Mira are you lonely and want a man?" Gray asked.

Mira smiled and then broke out into tears. Nice going Gray you made her cry.

"Gahh Mira i'm sorry you know how i am" Gray said.

"I'll stop crying if you hold Natsu hands" Mira pitched. Uhh anything else like please we told you but we are not ready to tell everyone else. Mira started to cry louder.

"Gahh fine" Gray sighed as he took my hand. Levy said and took out her phone. I sighed geez Mira was this really necessary?

"Yup" she laughed. She called lisanna and she came running over.

"Is this what i think?" she asked. Mira nodded her head but me and gray shook our heads. Lucy Erza and Wendy walked into the guild and ran over to us.

"Why is Gray and Natsu holding hands and blushing?" Wendy asked.

"Because Mira is making us" Gray said. Yeah we don't want to be doing this. Just then the three cats flew into the guild. HAPPY YOUR BACK THANK GOD.

"Uhh Natsu why are you holding Gray's hand and not flipping out" the blue cat aske me. I sighed long story.

Gramps came out from the back because he passed out.

"Natsu group please get your sorry ass over here" he said seeming mad. The five of us plus the cats walked over. Wendy hugged Carla and welcomed her back.

"I have a job for you and Wendy your leading it" gramps said. WHATTTT.

"Wendy please come here" gramps said as she went over to him. Gramps also told Happy and Cara to come as well. Then he through a poison at the ground.

"Ahh what's happening to us?" the four of us yelled. I blanked out of a second apparently everyone did. Ugh i woke up on someone's lap, Gray?

"Yeah im here" he said in a weird high pitch voice. What's wrong with your voice?

"What's wrong with yours?" he asked back. I fully opened my eyes, Gray don't freak out but you look like a twelve year old.

"Oh my god you do you" Gray said back. I just layed on his lap and laughed, meanwhile Lucy and Erza and crying about there semi flat chests.

"Wendy whats wrong you seem shocked" Lucy asked the younger girl.

"No it's just you guys all look my age it's so weird what can i say" she stuttered. Happy flew above me and laughed "god maybe i can carry lucy now she might weigh less"

"SHUT IT CAT" Lucy squealed and wiped the cat out of the air.

"Whoa my whip adjusted to, its smaller" Lucy said seeming confused.

"Requip" Erza said, she reaquiped into her Clear Heart armor.

"Wow it also adjusted for me i'm just as strong but like 6 years younger" Erza said.

"Yes you all are younger but still have you full power, i got a job request asking for your team, the job is investigating a school that is kidnapping kids. And the pay if you get all the kids and shut the whole thing down is ten million jewels" gramps said.

"Ten mill" the five of us all yelled. Our jaws dropped. Wow thats alot of money.

"They wanted Wendy because she is young enough to get into the school, the rest of you are all 18 and older so you couldn't get in. i have a poison that turns you all back so once you finish the job you will be turned back." gramps said seeming like he has something over us.

Don't want to be party pooper but where is this job taking place?

"Glad you asked it's here in Magnolia so it's not that far. The school is a boarding school so you will be staying there till your job is done but you have phones so i want reports everyday." gramps said.

Ok this kinda sounds fun anyone else?

"Ugh i hate my body im not cute anymore" Lucy complained.

"I've always wanted to do this so i'm in" Erza said. Gray looked at me and laughed.

"Your cuter when your smaller" he said in my ear. Mira rushed in the room

"Ahhhh your all so cute, and i see the couple is flirting" Mira said pointing at me and Gray

Natsu's POV

"COUPLE!?" everyone But me Gray and Mira yelled. I sighed, yup me and Gray are a thing get over it. Erza had a weird blush on her face, we all know she likes romance but this is scary.

"So after years of fighting and hating each other you're now in love, I CALLED HAHAHA" Erza yelled.

"Shut up Erza it's not a big deal" gray said seeming embarrassed. I grabbed his hand is ease the embarrassment. His cheeks are a lot cubberly now that we are six years older. Everyone got up on their feet. We all stood next to wendy somehow Gray is still the tallest. Mira ran back to the bar. We may look younger but we are still the same age right?

"Yes you are, also you guys leave tomorrow morning i only did this to you so you could get use to your new bodies" gramps said laughing at the four of us. We walked out of the back room, back into the guildhall. Cana and Macao spit out there beer and started to crack up at us.

"What are you laughing at Cana?" Gray asked.

"Your little kids this is so funny!" Cana said cracking up. I sighed and sat back down at the bar, Gray, Lucy and Erza sat neck to me. Then Romeo sat next to me, Mira slide us all a beer, not Romeo of course. Then out of no wear gramps slapped all our mugs out of our hands.

"Oi Gramps come on i wanted to drink that" Gray said sighing.

"If your going into a school you can't drink there sorry" Gramps said.

"WHAT YOUR GOING TO SCHOOL NATSU MAYBE YOUR LEARN SOMETHING" Cana said laughing her ass off. SHUT UP CANA, Mira smirked too. Ugh this sucks how am i going to be able to do this?

"Cheer up Natsu i'll be there to help you yu know" Gray said smiling at me.

"Aww they're even cuter of a couple when they are younger" Mira said looking at us.

"So Natsu how old do you guys look you seem to be the same age of Wendy?" Romeo asked. Yeah so that makes all of us look about 12 thats horrible so we are going to oh god MIDDLE SCHOOL. The whole guild just broke out into laughter and pointed at the five of us.

"Guys this isn't that bad i'm the same age so i can be even more helpful. Also i want to point out that you guys all still full strength and your body's seem to be in just as good shape. And Gray still has all those hickeys" Wendy said laughing.

"Yeah and my chest isn't fully flat" Lucy and Erza said making Wendy cry. We guys i just noticed the time its 8:30 we should head back to our pads.

"Ok what time should we meet here to start our mission?" Erza and Lucy said. I don't know if this "school" starts at 8:30 am we should be there an hour early so meet here at 7:00 and we can go from there.

"Gramps one last thing who came to you about this quest?" Gray asked.

"Good question my boy well the mayor of Magnolia and a teacher did" Gramps said. Ok and how long will we have to be undercover? And don't you think people will know who we are?

"Yes yes i thought about this Mira will use her transform magic to become lucy but ten years older, and your her kids, and Gray Wendy and Erza your friends of those two and Mira is your parent for now" the fourth master said. Mira hugged the five of use and someone took a pic. WAIT THATS MEANS IM MARRIED TO LUCY EWW.

"HEY I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED TO HIM COME ON" lucy yelled. Gray laughed and smiled at me, i love it when he does that it makes me calm down. Juvia got back up and looked around.

"Hey where is my darling Gray at? did he leave for a job?" the water wizard asked. Gray quickly ran behind me to try to hide.

"Hey Master why is there a bunch of kids in our guildhall? And why do they all kinda look like Natsu Gray lucy Erza and my darling?" she asked seeming very confused. Everyone in the guildhall broke out laughing. Man Juvia is clueless, me and Gray laughed with the others. Juvia walked up to me and Gray.

"Hey kids are you guys like brothers to Gray and Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah we are my big brother just went on a job sorry he will be back soon" Gray said seeming to fool the water wizard. Hey guys maybe we shouldn't use our real names in this mission like i ask people might know who we are.

"Good thinking Natsu so what code names or just make up names?" Erza asked. Well i've thought about this, because people call me Salameder i could be Sal for my name here, Gray could be Frosty, Wendy can stay the same because she is the same age. Umm Erza you just can be Tina that works, and that leaves you Lucy. we can just call you Lu if thats ok with you?

"Wow Natsu that sounds like a good plan did Gray help you come with with this?" Wendy asked. I blushed a bit, yeah we brainstormed at the bar for a bit.

"Most of the names where my idea but oh well" Gray said as he put his arm around my body.

"Hey Gramps can i come alone for this i wanted the experience and the reward is so big im sure they can add one more person?" Romeo asked.

"Sure why not i don't mind but you need to stay with Natsu and Gray the whole time got it" Gramps said.

"Oh hell yeah thanks Master" th young boy said seeming happy. Well i'm going to head out we need to be back here early tomorrow morning.

Gray's POV

Hey Natsu wait up for me your staying at my house you can't just walk away from me.

Mira's POV

Hey master do you think the kids will be ok?

"You know Mira this team is our strongest and i think Romeo will be ok with them" he said as he chugged his beer. Hey Master i have to say, Natsu dating Gray is kinda cute what do you think?

"Well they have always been fighting but all of us kinda new they had a thing for each other". The master sighed and walked into the back room. I laughed and got back to work.

Gray's POV  
Hey Natsu stop you going so fast. He stop in his tracks and i bumped into him.

"Ugh being a little kid again is tough" he groaned. Yeah i know but it's only for this one job. So want to go out to eat my neighbor owns a pub right next to her house she is a nice lady.

"Sure but look at us will they let us in?" natsu asked seem nervous. I could tell he is nervous about this job, i picked him up and put him on my shoulders. God he is even cuter when is looks younger. We laughed and he got off my shoulders and grabbed my hand, i cupped his cheek and kissed him. We walked down my street and we went into my house i waved to my neighbor.

"Oh hey kids can you tell me where Gray is before you go into his house" Mabel said. I fell on the floor and sighed, oh i'm his nephew he is taking care of me for a bit while i go to school here. My name is frosty and this is Sal he is my boyfriend.

"You know it's funny from what Gray told me he looks like Grays boyfriend oh well. Well when Gray gets back tell him hello for me please" Mabel said smiling at us. We waved back and shut the door of my house. I sighed and flopped on my bed, Natsu did the same next to me. Me and Natsu talked about our plan for tomorrow's job, about an hour passed.

"Hey Gray someone is knocking on the door put some clothes on" Natsu said. You do it im in bed and you have clothes on come on. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Oh hi Mabel" Natsu said.

"Oh hi deary Sal was it" Natsu nodded his head "is gray home yet?" no sorry i said from on the bed. We invited her in she had a basket in her hand and put it on the kitchen counter. We thanked her for the gift and told her we would give it to him when he gets home. Once she left i opened up the basket and there is hot fresh red bean buns. Hey Natsu come here, he ran over from the bathroom.

"NATSU WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AT THE GUILD COME ON" Happy said as he flew in from with window.

"Oh sorry buddy i forgot about you there sorry" Natsu said. Natsu turned his head and read the tag on it. It said two Gray and Natsu i hope you two are happy together and i know Natsu justed moved in so welcome to the neighborhood kids. Natsu hugged me.

"Mabel is so nice when i'm back to normal can i thank her with you?" Natsu asked. I grabbed his hand, yeah Natsu of course.

"Ohhh Natsu you loooove him" Happy taunted.

"Yeah your right Happy i do" Natsu said. I picked him up and swung him around, finally he pressed his lips against mine.

"Ok gross im going to stay with Wendy tonight bye" Happy quickly said as he flew away. Can we even have sex at this age?

"Gray i can't believe you just asked that no we can't" Natsu said completely flustered. I laughed and dragged him into bed with me. The king is so much bigger now we are so much smaller. Natsu agreed and dug his head into my chest, i put my hand on his hair and started to run it thought his pink hair. With in minutes both of us fell fast asleep.


End file.
